Naoko Kawamata
'''Naoko Kawamata '''is a character in The Grudge 3 and the sister of Kayako Seaki. Life Naoka Kawamata is the younger sister of Kayako Saeki (formerly Kawamata) and the youngest daughter of Nakagawa Kawamata, a Japanese Shaman that locals would come to for help when it came to evil spirits. Nakagawa would use Kayako as a containment device for the evil spirits, by forcing her to drink her clients blood. Once she saw the damage the ordeal has done to her sister, Naoko fled, but not before learning to become an itako like her mother. However, the instruments she used in her rituals were only used when the time called for it. This would seem that despite her hardships as a child, Naoko wanted a normal life. Sometime after she flees her home, she marries. The Grudge 3 Since Naoko first appears in The Grudge 3, it is unknown of her whereabouts, or even if she kept in contact with Kayako, when Kayako was murdered by her husband. It is known, however, that when Kayako died, she would plague her sister's mind with images of her victims. Knowing what her sister has become, Naoko's life mission was to put an end to the curse once and for all. During her stay in Chicago, Naoko meets Rose, Lisa, and Max. She is interested in renting an apartment in the complex, but later on becomes intruiged by the building when she learns that it was the exact same apartment where some of Kayako's victims lived and died. She tries to convince Lisa and Rose to help her end the curse by partipating in a ceremony, but, thinking that she is crazy, Lisa tells Naoko that she and Rose would have nothing to do with it. However, when Max starts acting unsually enraged, to the point where he seems to be possessed by an evil spirit, Lisa agrees. When she finds out that Rose has to drink the blood of Kayako, Lisa puts a stop to it, despite Naoko's warning of "you must not interfere." Without Lisa knowing, Rose drinks the blood because she wants to save Lisa's life. The Ritual almost turned out to be a failure. When Max showed up, he is driven and blinded by rage, becoming what Takeo was the night he murdered Kayako and son Toshio. He goes after Naoko (Rose and Lisa are in hiding) and chases her down, Takeo's spirit inside of him convinces him that Naoko was in fact Kayako. Fearing for her life, Naoko begs him not to kill her, but he does by stabbing her in the back of the throat. Naoko dies of blood loss. When Max realizes what he has done, and when Takeo's spirit has left his body, he slumps down against the wall in guilt, crying over Naoko's bloody corpse. Not too long, Naoko appears as Onryo, and in revenge, kills Max. In summary, after Rose has consumed the blood of Kayako, Kayako's spirit was trapped inside her body. Kayako's curse had ended, but Naoko's had just begun. Appearence Before her death, Naoko has shoulder length black hair, and is of average height. During the ritual to end the curse of her sister Kayako, she is wearing traditional Itako (Japanese Shaman) robes. Naoko's onryo is dressed in the same Itako robes, and covered in blood. Category:The Grudge 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters